


Dreams

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Clow and Cerberus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tsukimine Shrine's "Other Kinds of Love" challenge.

Clow sat on his armchair, a book in one hand and a tea cup on the other, without paying much attention to either. He couldn't shake off the impressions of his dream. Reading hadn't been distracting enough, and he had soon forgotten about the story. Before he noticed it, he was simply staring at the fireplace, contemplating what this new premonition might mean.

The soft sound of paws on the wooden floor brought his thoughts back to the present. He looked away from the fire to find his Sun Guardian beside him.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Of course not. I just have this habit of strolling around the house at three in the morning," Cerberus replied, with sarcasm that didn't quite conceal a hint of worry.

"I'm sorry," Clow said. "I didn't mean to be so loud."

He put the unread book and the now cold tea away, making space for his Guardian to rest his head on his lap. For a few minutes, he just sat there in silence, scratching the lion's ears. But Cerberus had never been too comfortable with silence.

"Were you having nightmares again?" he blurted out after a while.

"Not really," the wizard answered, a little surprised by his concern. "I was dreaming, yes, but it wasn't anything bad."

"Then why are you trying to stay awake?"

"That isn't what I was doing. I just… I wanted to think about it for a while."

"You were trying to think about it," Cerberus repeated. He still didn't sound too convinced.

"Of course."

"With a book?"

Clow's eyes widened a bit. Then he simply laughed, defeated.

"You know me well, Cerberus," he said. His Guardian gave him the best no-nonsense look he could.

"Of course I do," he replied. "You know, things would be a lot less complicated if you just answered questions the first time."

"But I did," Clow defended himself. "I told you I didn't have a nightmare."

Cerberus gave him a rather pointed look. The wizard couldn't suppress a sigh.

"You know I never lie to you."

"You just have this convenient ability of twisting the facts."

Clow had to laugh at the comeback, but he could notice that wasn't all there was to it. He looked thoughtfully at his Guardian, stroking his head.

"Why are you so worried about me?" he asked quietly. Cerberus shifted uncomfortably, but he did follow his own advice and answer right away.

"Well, you _have_ been dreaming quite a lot lately," he said. "We notice, you know. Just like we notice all the other kinds of visions. And if you never say a word about them, well- one can only imagine they're no good."

The wizard stayed silent for a moment; he hadn't expected such a reply.

"I didn't know you felt that way," he said softly at last. "And I appreciate it. But you needn't worry, Cerberus, believe me."

His Guardian looked at him in silence for a second, then seemed convinced enough.

"So," he said, "what was your dream about?"

"You'll see," Clow replied. It was not the time for him to know about green-eyed little girls, or brothers who noticed things. Not yet.

"But you promise it wasn't anything bad?"

That might depend on how you look at it, he was going to say. But Cerberus looked unusually sweet, and he could only bring himself to smile.

"I promise," said Clow, and planted a kiss on top of the lion's head.


End file.
